his princess and her king
by WritingFanFiction
Summary: When 100 exiles are left to fend for themselves on a 'stranded' Earth, along with a stubborn 'Guardsman', what are they to do? And is romance avoidable? EXTREME BELLARKE, NO FLARKE
1. Chapter 1

_**Clarke**_

Blowing on the finished drawing, Clarke made sure that no chalk remains were scattered on the floor before pushing herself off of the ground with a grunt. She had been in this confinement room for over a year and hadn't been fed healthily, therefore her strength had dropped. Yet, she fought through all 389 days with all of her remaining strength, promising she would fight her father's case until her execution was finalized.

Dropping onto her thin mattress on her metal bunk, Clarke pulled on the end of her frayed t-shirt and glanced at her new drawing on the center of the ground. At least it was a new sight. She'd been in the same room since the Guard stormed into her home and ripped her dad off of the sofa. She still remembers fighting to get them to stop, but that's what got her arrested; her persistence of saying he'd done nothing wrong. But, yet, she didn't regret it.

Continuing to look around, Clarke pressed her lips together. It wouldn't be long before they came to kill her too, her birthday wasn't for another month, so, she was sure she had some time, but isn't waiting for death _worse _than dying? In a way, she was glad her dad hadn't had to suffer that way, it would've killed her. The way he went- she and her mum got to say goodbye, and were the last people for him to see. But, it still hurt.

Lying back on the bed, Clarke shivered lightly. The Ark wasn't particularly bothered about the comfort or safety of their prisoners. Their lives became expendable the second we committed out crime. So, if the oxygen supply gets any worse, which is the reason why Clarke had been locked up, they'd be the first dead. Clarke turned towards the wall by her bed, on which she'd been counting her days in tallies, and squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to keep warm.

The idea of warmth dragged Clarke back into her dream world - the Ground, or '_Earth_' as it's formally labelled. The idea was the only thing enough to make her smile - the sun on her back, the warm water in between her toes and her parents either side of her, laughing.

A sob wracking her chest, Clarke let the tears slip down her cheeks. Until she heard the metal lock on her door shift, with two swift movements of her hand she wiped the tears away and shot up off of her bed. As she turned she came face to face with a Guardsman. "Prisoner 319. Face the wall"

"What is this?" Clarke inquired.

"Hold up your right arm." The Guardsman instructed, ignoring Clarke's question. His fellow Guardsman held up a metal box which contained four metal cuffs.

"No, _no_! It's not my time! I don't turn eighteen for another month!" Not listening to a word she said, the guards continued to approach her; the first hold the cuff open and the others with his taser in hand. As Clarke began to struggle, he extended it, but she freed herself of the first guard and pushed past the guard with the taser before they could react.

When she ran out into the hall, the light burned her eyes, yet she didn't stop until her mother caught her arm, "Mum, they're trying to kill me! They're going to execute me! It's not my time, mum!"

"Clarke, _Clarke_, you need to calm down!" Clarke stared at her mother in shock, _calm down?! Was she going _crazy_?! _

"_Mum_! They're trying to _kill me_! How could I-?"

"They're not going to execute you! They're sending you to the Ground, all one hundred of you." Unable to do anything but stare at her mother in shock, Clarke didn't say anything.

She could hear the guards approaching at this time she made no move to run, instead she held up her right arm and let the Guardsman attach the cuff to her arm. All of a sudden, Dr. Lahiri's voice sounded behind Clarke, "My apologies, but this is just in case you…" That was all Clarke heard when Dr. Lahiri pushed a needle into her shoulder and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bellamy**_

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he boarded the drop ship. The Chancellor's murder was planted on his mind, but he could only truly concentrate on making sure he found Octavia before they got off of the ship, there was no way she was setting foot on Earth alone. He could hear the teenage delinquents boarding the dropship and almost ran to her when he heard his sister's voice screaming and asking why she was being shoved onto a 'tiny ass, shit tip'.

A small smile slipped onto his lips at his sister's language; at least he knew she wasn't the shy, helpless girl she used to be; at least he knew she must have been fending for herself in confinement and not getting pushed around. But, even as he was clipping himself into the seat, he felt an urge to run up the ladder and make sure no one laid a finger on her. Then he was re-encouraged when Octavia's voice echoed through the ship, "Lay a fucking hand on me and I'll break it off!"

For the majority of the drop, I began dozing off. But, all of a sudden, an unsettling shake erupted through the ship along with a crowd screaming. _That can't be good. _

"Shut up! It's just the ship going through the Earth's atmosphere!" A girl instructed, calming everyone down almost immediately. "Get back in your seats before we land!" Bellamy almost chuckled, _I was clear who was planning on becoming-_

The shake that attacked the ship this time was ten times worse and so were the screams. That scared Bellamy. _What if Octavia was screaming? What if Octavia was _hurt_? What would Bellamy do if he'd failed? What would Bellamy do if Octavia was-?_Bellamy cut off his thought and unbuckled his belt, just as everyone else had. He sped in front of the crowd and kept them all back. "Everybody stand back!" He instructed, pushing them back with a wave of his arms. Suddenly a voice yelled, "Stop! The air could be toxic!" from in the middle of the crowd. An average height, blonde girl emerged, glaring up at Bellamy and all he did was shrug, this was no time to be distracted by beautiful girls. "If the airs toxic we're all dead anyway." The girl went to respond, but was interrupted.

"Bellamy?!" Octavia screeched rushing through the crowd and throwing herself into Bellamy's arms. "Why are you wearing a guards uniform?" She inquired, looking at him in warning. _There was no way Bellamy was _ever_becoming a Guardsman again._

"I'll explain everything later, but first-"

"Wait!" The blonde girl interrupted again, Bellamy clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth to stop himself snapping at her. Just as he was about to respond, Octavia interrupted again.

"Clarke?! What are you doing here?" 'Clarke''s eyes widened and she looked Octavia up and down, Bellamy took that moment to step forward, but he couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"Me? What about you? O, what happened?" Octavia's eyes lowered and Bellamy watched as it all registered for Clarke, whoever she was. "Oh god…"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the reunions, let's get onto the Ground." Bellamy nodded in agreement with the anonymous guy in the crowd and turned back to Octavia.

"How about you become the first person to step foot on planet Earth for 97 years?" Bellamy asked and the grin that spread across Octavia's face was one of pure appreciation. Pressing the button without second thought, even though he'd seen Clarke's expression, Bellamy watched as his sister slowly approached the Ground, and did a tiny jump off of the edge. Clarke was next to follow, but instead she looked concerned, and jumped off a lot earlier than Octavia, meaning a lot _higher_.

Watching in admiration, Bellamy was tempted to follow behind Clarke but concentrated on his original mission - looking after Octavia.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Clarke**_

Clarke glared at the map, "This can't be right." She growled, placing a hand on the top her head in frustration. When Spacewalker, Finn, came up behind her with a confused look, she explained, "They dropped us on the wrong, damn mountain."

"So?" Finn asked, still not quite understanding. Clarke rolled her eyes, _were all of them this stupid?_

"_So_, there's a radiation soaked forest between us and our next meal." When this registered to Finn, he looked up at her with wide eyes. Not interested in babying him any longer, Clarke pushed off of the log and made her way to Bellamy, who'd basically labelled himself as leader, only to be stopped by Finn.

"We need to get a party together, make our way through. We're not going to survive without the supplies of Mt. Weather." Clarke gave him a blank expression that she hoped he took as '_no shit_' before continuing towards Bellamy.

"You're a good shot, right?" She inquired, rolling up her handmade map. She was careful with it as she'd made it herself and held onto so she could put it in the drop ship when they returned, _if_they returned.

"I guess." Bellamy replied in his usual, husky voice. "Why is that, princess?" Clarke glared up at him.

"We're not on Mt. Weather, and that's where all of our food, medicine and necessities are. But, the problem is that it's on the other side of the forest that we know _nothing_about." Clarke explained impatiently, she just wanted this trip over with so she could tend to the injured with the medical supplies they'd collect, _hopefully_.

Bellamy paused before replying, like what Clarke had said had taken him by surprise. Clarke had expected that as it wasn't exactly the most encouraging of news. However, Bellamy followed to talk, "Right, I've only got a set amount of bullets, so don't expect me to shoot for the petty." With a curt nod, Clarke turned away only to be faced with Finn and two other boys.

"We have a party of four." Finn grinned, tapping the boys on the shoulder. "This is Jasper and Monty." Clarke pursed her lips but agreed silently.

"Make that six." Octavia interjected, and Clarke turned to her with concern.

"And what makes you think you're coming?" Clarke inquired; there was no way she was letting her one friend on Earth get hurt in the process of getting _food_.

"She's not being let out of my sight, that's what." Octavia clenched her jaw when her brother answered for her, obviously not enjoying to notion of being protected.

"Right," Clarke said clearing her throat. "Who's in charge of the camp?"

"Murphy." Bellamy informed her. Clarke had no idea who Murphy was but was sure that if he was trusted by Bellamy, there must be some reasoning behind it, "_Anyway_!" Bellamy spoke again, "Are we going to go?" Clarke nodded in response and stayed at the back of the group, making sure everyone was with them.

As they walked through the forest, Clarke was on edge; waiting for mutated, vicious animals to jump out; waiting to slap Bellamy on the arm to alarm him of any type of threat. Glancing round at every footstep, she clutched her map close - it was the only thing guiding them to Mt. Weather- well, other that Finn's so called 'tracking' skills.

"Are we going the right way, princess?" Finn inquired, surprisingly she didn't like Finn calling her that, even though it didn't bother her when it came to Bellamy.

"Find your own nickname, Spacewalker." Bellamy replied over Clarke, but Clarke could only roll her eyes at him and smirk at Finn.

"Shouldn't you know? You _are_the tracker." She could hear Bellamy, Octavia, Monty and Jasper let out a small laugh, but Clarke kept her eyes of Finn, who only glared at her and continued walking.

And with a small chuckle, Clarke followed.


End file.
